


A Month

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [8]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's anger issues have consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork:
> 
> http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/144700330791/wee-hours-of-the-morning-indeed-yeesh-it-is

Judge Anderson sighed, clicking her teeth together softly as she glanced over her shoulder. There was nobody looking anymore. The Judge’s arrival made sure that people looked away, minding their own business to avoid breaking some kind of law. She turned back to the cause of her arrival at all, shaking her head. “Two minutes,” she said.

Techie winced, false eyes flicking over to Matt now. “Isn’t there something we can do?” he asked, trying and failing to keep the tremble out of his voice. “Maybe...maybe I could..?” He fell silent when Matt touched his cheek, tears starting to blur his vision.

“It’ll only be a month,” Matt promised.

“A month in a Cube!” Techie hissed. He allowed himself to be pulled into the other’s arms, the pressure of the other’s tight embrace helping to stop his trembling from becoming too noticeable. “I don’t want you to go! They started the fight!”

“He has three write ups already,” Anderson explained, “a month in Iso is mandatory.”

“But..!”

“Hey.” Techie fell silent, sniffling as Matt rested his chin on top of his head, rubbing his shoulders. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he promised.

“You have to control your anger...” Techie whimpered.

“...I know,” he sighed.

“I’ll bring him back,” Judge Anderson promised. She offered Techie a small reassuring smile as she took Matt by the arm, putting him in restraints before leading him to her squad car.


End file.
